


Aramis' little secret

by Menfinske



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis has a secret he'd rather stay hidden from his friends. But when Athos finds out, Aramis finds it could definitely be worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aramis' little secret

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fill for the following summary I was given.. I copied that, but my browser shut down before I got the link, so I lost that.. 
> 
> Aramis loves Porthos, Athos and d’Artagnan, would do anything for his brothers, adores women (and men) and yet cant seem to help but sleep around. But what everyone doesn't know its because he's feeding, Aramis is an Incubus or male-succubus and feeds of sexual energy.
> 
> No one knows until its somehow uncovered, how do the others react?

Aramis walks into the garrison feeling entirely well. He’d spent the night with a couple of women and not once got busted for it. Athos and Porthos see him approach and Porthos waves him over.  
“Good morning,” he greets them cheerfully. D’Artagnan is sitting there too, hidden from sight by the staircase. Aramis raises his brow. “Since when do you hide?”  
“Since Bonacieux is very angry with me,” the young musketeer answers.  
“Ah, always the husbands isn’t it. You’ll have to be more careful,” Aramis sits down next to Athos.  
“Why are you so cheerful?” said man asks suspiciously.  
“I simply had a good night. Didn’t you?”  
“Oh, I think his night was just fine. The hangover though,” Porthos chuckles. Aramis laughs too while Athos glares at the both of them. Aramis holds up his hands in surrender before going to small banter with Porthos. 

“Aramis, what are you doing?” Athos asks when he enters. Aramis looks up and quickly hides his hands behind his back.  
“Trying to decipher Treville’s writing. I’m so glad you’re usually the one to do the honours. I thought my writing was bad,” Aramis chuckles, feeling at least his right hand is normal and handing Athos the letter. After hiding so long, Aramis knew how to cover his tracks, he always made sure he had a valid excuse at hand.  
“It’s not the best,” Athos agrees, “but you get used to it. It says to do patrol for the two more days and then head back to Paris.”  
“Ah. Well, good we have you to read it then,” his left hand just isn’t cooperating a bit. Athos frowns.  
“Did you hurt your hand?” he asks.  
“Mh? No, it’s fine,” Aramis turns his right hand over.  
“I meant the other one,” Athos doesn’t look amused at all.  
“Oh, that. Nah, just tingling uncomfortably. I met someone once who told me this would help settle it.” He can tell Athos isn’t buying it.  
“If it’s hurt you should say it. I can probably help you.”  
“No, really, Athos. I’m fine,” Aramis chuckles. “Just need to rest it a bit,” come on. He knew he had taken on too much energy the previous night. New town full of willing women, perfect opportunity to feed. Too well. And now he can’t get his hand back in check. And Athos is as stubborn as ever. Damn his life.  
“Mh. Maybe you shouldn’t go out with all these women all night,” Athos walks across the room, obviously trying to look at his hand. Aramis retreats.  
“I think I’m plenty used to that. Really Athos, I’m good. You don’t have to worry,” Athos has managed to back him against the wall and then he grabs Aramis arm.  
“Aramis, if you’re wounded you need to be taken care of just as much as Porthos and I. And you’re an even worse patient considering you won’t even tell us,” Athos pulls on his arm. And he’s still no closer to having it back to normal. He gives in, knowing he’d practically have to knock the man unconscious if he wanted to get away with it now. And then he’d just get suspicious afterward. He lets his hand slide forward and Athos’ eyes widen ever so slightly.  
“What’s this?” he asks curiously.  
“Okay, I wanted to fool Porthos, to scare him. So I had this made, but it won’t come off now. And I didn’t want you to know in case you’d warn Porthos,” Aramis says.  
“I can help you get it off,” Athos feels around for an edge. Aramis curses. he should’ve known. But it was the only thing he could come up with.  
“Nah, I got it. It just needs some hot water. I was about to boil it,” luckily he indeed did boil water, though for a different reason. Athos looks at the kettle.  
“I’ll get it then,” he walks over but Aramis stops him.  
“I can do it myself.”  
“Aramis, you’re lying,” Athos states, staring intently. Considering the lack of repulsion at his first glance, Aramis finally decides to tell him. At least it’ll make it easier next time he manages to get himself hurt. Athos can jump into the rescue.  
“Okay, fine. I’ll tell you, but only if you promise to never tell anyone. Not even Porthos or d’Artagnan,” Athos nods.  
“I promise.”  
“Okay. Okay. Damn, why did you have to walk in now? I don’t even know how to start,” Aramis scratches his neck and thinks about it. “Okay, so the thing is, I’m not human. I’m an incubus. That means my father was a demon and my mother a human. although that does not make me evil,” Aramis quickly says kind of panicked when he realizes how Athos might react.  
“Aramis, I’ve fought by your side for five years. I know you’re not evil. Go on,” Athos says calmly. Aramis sighs in relief.  
“Okay good. Most people hear the word demon and never even want to hear the rest. So, yeah. That’s it basically. I’m an incubus. This is my demon form. Or well, part of it anyway.”  
“But what’s an incubus? I’ve never heard of it before. And why do I only see this now when we’ve so often shared a room,” Athos doesn’t look judgmental or scared. Only intrigued.  
“An incubus is actually one of the lamest kinds of demons. We feed on sexual energy. In return we, for one, don’t die and we get better senses. That’s it. Most demons at least get some extra strength or extra speed. Some can even control the elements. No, I’m stuck with better senses,” Aramis complains. He’s never had the chance to talk to anyone about this, considering his mom died when he was just little. “Anyway, you only see this now because I fed too much last night and I couldn’t get this stupid thing to return to normal. Still can’t,” Aramis notes.  
“Better senses is more than what most humans get,” there’s a hint of humour in his voice and Aramis can’t help but chuckle.  
“That is true, but at least you don’t have to sleep around to stay alive. I mean, not that I’m really complaining, I like it, but all that flattery I need to use is getting annoying.”  
“How much do you need then? To remain healthy?” Aramis is so glad Athos is reacting well. He goes to sit down and Athos follows his example.  
“When I’m not wounded or anything? I could do with once every two days. But it would weaken me somewhat if I held it up for long. Every day is best.”  
“Does it matter who you lay with?”  
“Not really. I just need the energy, not the rest,” Aramis shrugs, focussing on his hand once again and still not getting it back to normal. “Can I ask you something?” Athos raises a brow.  
“After all the questions you just answered? I think I can manage.”  
“Why didn’t you flee when I told you I was half demon? I mean, I appreciate it and all.. but I’ve seen people hung for the speculation. You didn’t even seem scared.”  
“Why would I be scared? I imagine it would be different if I’d just met you, but I’ve known you for five years Aramis. I know you’re a good man. Just because you’re.. different, doesn’t mean that’s going to change my view on you. I didn’t base it on the fact that I thought you were human, I based it on the fact that you fight for peace, have saved my life several times, have saved Porthos and d’Artagnan multiple times and generally are good company,” Aramis smiles and even Athos’ lips quirk up a bit.  
“Thanks. That actually does mean a lot to me, you know,” Athos nods. Then he gets up.  
“I believe we need to go on patrol though. And I think that requires human hands,” Aramis looks at his hand and focuses again. After a few more tries it finally returns to normal.  
“So, if you feed, do you turn?”  
“It’s a natural instinct, but I can manage to remain human.”  
“So it’s not a.. forced change?”  
“Fortunately not. I can’t imagine how people would react.”  
“Better make sure you don’t find out. I’d hate to see you hung,” Athos claps his shoulder when they arrive with the rest.  
“Porthos and Aramis, I suggest you take the west side. D’Artagnan and I will head East,” Athos says once they’ve gotten ready. Aramis nods. He’d expected Athos to team up with him today but he’s actually glad he didn’t.  
“And I do believe you might want to watch out for practical jokes, Porthos,” he adds mischievously. Aramis scowls at him.  
“That’s why I didn’t want to tell you,” he groans. Athos looks amused.  
“Oh well, it was a good one. Maybe he’ll still fall for it” Aramis looks unconvinced probably because Porthos laughs very enthusiastically.  
“Just you wait, Athos. You’ve only seen a part of it. Maybe I’ll prank you instead,” Athos actually smiles at that before taking young d’Artagnan and walking off. 

“So, what’s the joke? If we’re pranking Athos, I want in.”  
“But he’ll see it coming. We need to come up with a new one,” Aramis is pretty sure that while Athos might see it coming, it’ll work. His claws were nothing compared to the rest of his demon form.  
“Ah yes. But how can we do it? The man never seems to be even slightly surprised at pranks.”  
“Mh. Wait, I think I know. We need to find a way to make you as scary as possible. You sneak up on him and make sure he doesn’t notice it’s you. Then, the next day, we’ll tell him,” and he’ll think it was Aramis instead, so when Aramis does sneak in later he won’t be expecting it. The only problem is his claws. Athos had seen them, so he has to make them look so much alike he won’t doubt it. Porthos looks enthusiastic though.  
“Let’s go then,” Porthos bellows. 

In the end, they’ve got a very decent costume. The claws are very much alike and he’s wearing goat’s hooves they found near the farm, being tosses away for some reason, attaching them to his feet so it might as well be Aramis because the length is unreliable. Then they work on dressing the rest of him down and scary, because the man’s quite a bit broader than himself. It actually works and when they’re done, Porthos not only looks scary enough to startle even a half-demon but also enough like Aramis Athos will remain unknowing.  
“This is perfect,” Aramis tells his friend with an enthusiastic chuckle.  
“It really is. Now only to make sure he doesn’t stab me or gets me to talk. Not a problem,” Porthos looks confident they’ll pull it off. 

Porthos comes to him later than night, when he’s sitting in the tavern.  
“I think he was expecting it,” he sounds put off.  
“But did he know it was you?”  
“No, I figured I’d get through, even if it went a bit wrong,” Porthos says.  
“Well, my friend, then there’s always the chance.”

Aramis leaves the tavern about half an hour later and heads to Athos’ room, slipping it open silently. He listen intently before entering, hearing the man snore softly in his bed. Aramis chuckles and closes the door and locks it behind him. Then he changes. He’s taller in demon form, and his feet are actually not unlike hooves themselves, though not exactly as thickly padded. He’s not hairy, but a soft fur covers his lower arms. His face however, is probably the biggest change. His eyes turn an intense red with white pupils instead of black and the white turns purple. His nose is slightly longer and his lips are so thin they’re nearly invisible. His teeth are very sharp and pointy and his ears are long and pointy. Also, his hair unfortunately disappears. So when he walks over to Athos, consciously loud in order to wake him up (he wanted to prank the man, not kill him with a heart attack) he doesn’t look nearly as much as himself as Porthos did earlier.  
Athos wakes up and groans, not opening his eyes yet. Aramis stomps another hoof down and he finally opens them, looking around groggily. And then his eyes lock on Aramis’. He can see Athos work out various scenario’s in his head, how to get rid of this threat. He keeps stepping closer, leans into Athos face, taking his knife away (please, he knew the man well enough to know where he stashes his weapons) and Athos seems to panic. He’s unarmed and there’s an unknown hideous creature hovering over him. Then Aramis presses his claws into his wrist, just enough to draw a little bead of blood.  
“Booh,” he says. He knows his voice is slightly deeper but still very recognizable his. Athos immediately visibly relaxes and Aramis chuckles.  
“I was trying to sleep, you idiot,” he complains.  
“I told you I would get my revenge.”  
“You had it earlier this evening,” so it really had worked then. Aramis chuckles.  
“That, my dear friend, wasn’t me. I knew you’d be expecting me, so we dressed up Porthos to look like me in my demon form. That way you’d be unprepared for the real prank,” Aramis explains proudly. Athos groans.  
“You’re a bad person, ‘Mis. Very bad. I don’t care what I said this afternoon,” Aramis chuckles and hands Athos back his knife.  
“Sorry ‘bout the blood, figured I’d stay in character just a little longer,” Aramis is busy changing himself back to human.  
“Do you need to be in this form sometimes?” Athos asks, wide awake after the scare he’d gotten. “And anyway, don’t you need to feed?”  
“Like I said, I overfed yesterday. And that depends on your definition of sometimes. Like once every two months is enough. I usually only ever use my claws,” Aramis holds them up, feeling the rest of him is already mostly human again.  
“Mh. Well, if you don’t mind, I’m going back to sleep. We still need to go on patrol tomorrow,” Athos has gotten some colour back after having it drained and Aramis nods.  
“Sure, sleep well my friend,” he walks out the door. 

the rest of that week passes peacefully, with Aramis and Porthos actually coming up with a prank that Porthos can know succeeded as well. It’s a lot of fun to plan it, even if Porthos gets impatient. D’Artagnan eventually discovers and wants in as well. So, between the three of them, they manage to get Athos all dirty with shit. Indeed, cow shit.  
“I hate you,” Athos says, pulling a face. Aramis can relate, Athos might be the one covered, Aramis is the one with the better nose. But it’s worth it.  
“Well, considering our last attempt failed,” Porthos bellows happily, clapping Aramis on his back.  
“This is a very good comeback,” Aramis adds happily.  
“And I do believe a very good prank on itself,” d’Artagnan sounds even more amused.  
“I will get back to you for this,” Athos promises them, taking a bucket of water and throwing it over himself. Some of the shit washes over him.  
“I look out to it,” Porthos is too amused to care, really. 

Aramis is feeding when Athos walks in without knocking and looks around in amusement. They’re under the blankets, but it doesn’t make it less clear.  
“You should knock. Saves adult content from prying eyes,” Athos frowns.  
“Shouldn’t you be focussing on the lady instead,” Aramis looks at her.  
“She’s unconscious,” Athos walks over, worry etched on his face.  
“What did you do?”

“No need to worry, Athos. it’s normal. It’s how I feed. She’ll wake up in a few minutes, not even knowing she’s blacked out and I will be nourished. It’s how it works,” Aramis shrugs.  
“So, basically everyone who has sex with you blacks out and doesn’t even know it.”  
“Well, I can control it, so were I want them to know I could let them remain conscious. I just don’t think it’s the better option,” Athos only now seems to notice that he’s visibly shaking, demon and human form mixing and shifting together but remaining mostly human. He can also see the thin line between the two in the bed, the energy bundled together into something sold to nourish.  
“In that case, I apologize. I will leave you to it then, but lock the door next time,” Athos says, stepping away. Then seems to remember something. “And when you’re done here, we’ve been given a mission. We need to ride out before sunrise,” and with that he actually does leave. Aramis chuckles, then goes back to feeding in earnest. 

“So, why do we need to ride out now?” Aramis asks. He can actually see very well in the dark but he can see Athos fumbling around so he gives the man a hand.  
“Because the mission is a secret. Not even Porthos and d’Artagnan are to know,” he accepts the help without a word after realizing Aramis can actually see.  
“What do we need to do anyway?”  
“Retrieve the king’s letters before Spain finds them,” Athos finishes up saddling his stallion and mounts him. Aramis walks over to his own stallion and follows the example, riding out of the stables and toward the city gates. 

They find the man that have the letters all right. But there were five of them and two of us. And they have knifes and fighting skills. They’re put down without Athos getting hurt, but they managed to get a very nasty wound across Aramis’ chest.  
“Let me check that,” they’ve gone in a small cabin. It seems there once was a village here, but all the houses are abandoned and they hadn’t seen a single person for miles around.  
“It’ll heal,” Aramis says, probing at it.  
“Not without help it won’t.”  
“I’m a demon, remember. Threat it and it would actually make it worse. It will heal automatically,” after I feed. When there’s nobody around. Great. Athos seems to read in between the lines and looks at him intently.  
“You need to feed,” he doesn’t really ask it but Aramis suspects he wants an answer anyway.  
“Yes,” he admits. Athos nods.  
“I’m the only around,” he states. Aramis doesn’t object. “Well? I don’t know how this works.” Aramis actually finds himself surprised. He’d expected Athos to go look for someone, to drag him along, anything but this really.  
“You don’t have,” Athos cuts him off.  
“I do. You haven’t fed since we rode out two days ago and now you’re hurt. Nobody’s around. I won’t let you die if I can save you.”  
“Yes, but I can hold it to Paris.”  
“And then what? Be all ill and expect a woman to fall for that?” Aramis sighs. Athos poses a point.  
“Okay, but are you sure you want this?” Aramis doesn’t mind at all. Athos is one of the few people he actually truly likes and trusts and his trust has proven him well, considering he knew full well what he was for about a month now and had not once treated him differently.  
“Yes,” Athos looks determined.  
“Well, in that case,” Aramis reaches out and takes Athos’ head, bringing it closer to his own and kissing the chapped lips. Athos reacts awkwardly at first, but then he starts to get a bit more secure in his movements, brushing over Aramis’ tongue eagerly. Aramis can feel his dick getting ready for the action and, when he feels the need to change, allows his eyes to shift. Only his eyes though. Athos still kisses him enthusiastically and Aramis can feel his erection pressing against himself. He breaks the kiss to look at Athos, the man’s eyes all blown wide.  
“If I’d known you were so eager I’d have offered before,” Aramis chuckles. Athos blushes. “Don’t worry, I’m a sexual demon, remember. Nothing to be ashamed of with me,” he whispers near his ear, licking the shell of it and feeling Athos shiver beneath him.  
“I’ve never been with a man before,” Athos admits.  
“I figured. Not a lot of men have. I’ll guide you through,” Aramis likes to be bottom anyway, and his nature provides enough preparation that enough lube would be sufficient. Luckily he always packs lube. He reaches for the man’s breeches and undoes them, pulling them down without ceremony. Usually he’d be more invested in the whole ordeal, from foreplay to orgasm, but right now his wound is really undoing his usual care. Athos doesn’t seem to care one way or another, eagerly helping him divest the both of them of their clothes.  
He takes the lube from his bag and puts some on his fingers then hands it to Athos with the order to lube himself up. Aramis spreads his own portion on his anus, then helps Athos line up. Athos presses in careful but steady and Aramis can sense the thin line forming. Athos looks between them, seeing it as well. Aramis kisses him instead, clenching his muscles to get Athos moving. He obediently does and soon the energy is enough to really start nourishing him.  
Athos keeps pounding into him, steady but strong and fast. He’s a silent lover, apparently, for he doesn’t moan even a single time. Aramis does. It’s been forever since he last had sex with someone he actually cared about, so it’s almost as new for him as it is for Athos. But in a different way.  
“Aramis?” Aramis looks from Athos’ beautifully opened lips to his eyes. “Please don’t knock me out?” Aramis nods. He wasn’t really planning to anyway, but it’s good to hear he actually doesn’t want to. Aramis captures those beautiful lips between his own and starts kissing him in earnest again. He can feel Athos drawing close, by the way his breath comes short and his thrusts, still strong, become faster. Athos finally lets out a silent moan when Aramis feels his warm seed spilling into him, and the energy mustering him into a big ball which he gratefully accepts, his demon form mixing with his human form again. He’s kissing Athos again and Athos seems more relaxed than Aramis has ever seen him. He finally orgasms when done feeding and, after a few moments of collecting themselves, Athos pulls out and rolls over, coming to lay next to him.  
“Thank you,” Aramis tells his friend.  
“It was certainly not a problem,” Athos actually chuckles. Aramis laughs. He knows neither will search anything behind the sex but a very close friendship. Athos still isn’t over the woman who.. Aramis still doesn’t know what she did to leave his friend so devastated. Anyway, he’s not ready for a relation, with anyone. And Aramis isn’t either. He couldn’t live off one single person without draining them too much and he cares too much about any of his friends to form a relation. But still..  
“You know, I wouldn’t mind if you fed off me once in a while. I could certainly use the release and you wouldn’t have to worry about husbands for a change,” Athos offers.  
“I do believe that would be a good deal,” Aramis laughs.


End file.
